dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha/Origins timeline
The Gerosha Chronicles Volume 1: Origins begins with The Tragedy of Lord Zeras, which covers the dawn of time up to the beginning of the first Meethlite civilization. About the only significant Gerosha universe events not covered are those pre-Divergency events pertaining specifically to Cherinob. Feud of Three Worlds encompasses unfolding events on Earth, Phaeleel, and Metheel pertaining to the Phaeleel-Metheel War, demonstrating of the course of several centuries the development of conflict on Earth between the Phaelite Society of Earth and the Hebbleskin Gang - and why they started creating Phexos and Meethexos. It stops short of exploring in detail the founding of SCALLOP. Of Angels and Icicles, set in a 17th-century world with a variation of Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter happening in the background, discusses the feud that would develop between the Order of the Oraphim and the Society of the Icy Finger - a feud that would later cross paths with the PSE-Hebbleskin feud. It most prominently features an origin story for John Domeck, who would later become the Gray Champion. It also establishes where his daughter, Marge, came from. As such, it has some key flashback relevance for Gray Champion stories that occur later on. Set at the high seas in the 18th century, Lohtz tells the tale of Captain Lohtz, as well as the origin of his massive treasure and the transformation of Pakulihi Lekaho into Kamohoalii. Along the way, the Gerosha philosophy is defined officially. Experiments and Offspring introduces Tobey Flippo for the first time, as well as Imaki Izuki. The former's friends prove essential for the future establishment of all heroes named either Ciem or Anarteq. It is set in the 1940s, during the US theater of WWII dealing with Japan. The Battle for Gerosha covers the development of the Flippo family, founding of Gerosha as an actual city, formal creation of SCALLOP, and much more. It begins before the events in Experiments and Offspring, but it ends with the tragic deaths of Stan and Shalia Flippo in 2006. Of Emeralds and Sapphires gives an origin story for Emeraldon and the Sapphire King. Sorbet shows how a girl saved by Seth Lambrelli isn't quite done being haunted by demons of the past yet. And how it leads her into a reality-warping nightmare in 2008. Early first century * 61: Zeras Carpathius is born. * 64: Catalina Carpathius is born. * 68: Markus Mortikus is born. * 95: Zeras is made a slave, meets and falls in love with Catalina. * 96: Zeras and Catalina are married in secret. ** Catalina's family objects to marriage, both become outlaws. ** Markus Mortikus captures both, murders Catalina. ** Zeras escapes, murders Markus, gets struck by Marlquaan, becomes first Marlquaanite, discovers and founds Metheel. *** Zeras discovers Carpathine *** Zeras discovers Phaeleel 2nd-16th centuries * Several individuals persecuted by Roman authorities for numerous reasons flee with Zeras to form the first Meethlites. ** Keeping contact with Earth on occasion on belief it is necessary, the early Meethlites nevertheless keep their technological advancements over Earth technology a secret. ** Zeran technology developed, including Zeran teleporters and Zeran wardrobes. *** Teleportation paths are referred to as "Zeran holes." * 120: Lord Zeras dies. Declared a patron saint. ** Rebel Hebbleskin sect develops. ** Meethlites become very advanced in their technology, and still do not share much of it with Earth. ** From knowledge of Zeran portals come improved Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters * 258: Pure Abdygalis shards are discovered to exist still, but only about five of them on Earth. One known on Phaeleel, one known on Metheel. Deemed too dangerous for most to use. * 871: Marlquaanite rubies are first discovered on Earth's surface. Rival factions form over what to do with them. A masquerade of sorts envelops to prevent massive public panic. * 1015: Shortimo's experiments lead to Meethlites as a sub-species, with graphite skin. * 1021: Metheel's twin world Phaeleel is first visited. ** Green Meethlites are first created. * 1026: Phexos and Meethexos first created as armies to aid the rivaling factions. * 1028: Graphite Meethlites dubbed the Hebbleskin Order seize power, exile Green Meethlites and other resistors to Phaeleel and enslave them in a global prison colony. * 1508: General Feng Shoo discovers nin-chyo, a radioactive substance believed to have resulted from a Marlquaan storm. 17th-19th centuries * 1607: John Domeck is born. * 1620: The Society of the Icy Finger forms, with Samuel Fortin inspired by the brutality of an African tribe. * 1627: Kicked Deer is born. The Icy Finger begins terrorizing her tribe, among other rival tribes. * 1631: John Domeck becomes part of a resistance force against the Society and its evil, dubbed the "Order of the Oraphim," sometimes referred to as the "Order of the Ophanim," or just "The Order." * 1641: The Society of the Icy Finger forces John Domeck to flee to Massachusetts. They begin stalking him to get a hold of the Marlquaanite rubies that he kept out of their hands. ** The Beamer's Ruby is encased in a necklace pendant. It soon becomes known as Hester's locket when it is given to Hester Prynne for safekeeping. * 1642: Opening of The Scarlet Letter. * 1645: Miles Wealthington battles the Shrouded Entity. * 1646: John Domeck rescues the squaw "Kicked Deer." The two become allies. She is later baptized, and Christened as "Katherine." * 1647: ** February 12th: Hea Pang travels back in time to destroy the Grand Ultimate's Ruby before King Morzhuk can claim it. *** Battles Chillingworth, and wins. *** She recruits Kicked Deer and Hester to help her destroy the ruby. ** February 13th: The three women and young Pearl succeed at destroying the ruby and hiding its encasing, but are then attacked by Icy Finger forces who are convinced the girls are there to threaten the Grand Ultimates. *** Pilltar, remote-piloted by Ron Barrin, helps the girls flee to safety, then retrieves Hea. ** March 31st: Engraving in Dimmesdale's chest and direction of light, combined with Hester's hatred for what Roger Chillingworth has become, cause her to accidentally activate the Beamer's Ruby. His attempt to use it on Dimmesdale while the ruby is stripping his power away from him causes it to backfire, encasing Chillingworth in ice and shattering him to pieces. *** The Order involves itself more in Hester's life, to ensure that there will always be a Keeper of the Locket. * 1656: John and Kicked Deer marry. She regrets to be the last survivor of her tribe, and therefore, having no one from her side the family to attend the wedding. * 1660: Marge Domeck is born to John and Katherine "Kicked Deer" Domeck. * 1672: John Domeck is transported into the 21st century by a Marlquaan storm while he was on a beach being accused of witchcraft due to his knowledge of the Marlquaan. Kicked Deer is assassinated. ** Marge Domeck is transported to the year 1995. * 1751: Henry Lohtz is born. * 1761: Lohtz first sets sail to fulfill a sacred mission of the Order of the Oraphim: finance the organization, and find a way to collect, loot, and hide away as many Marlquaanite rubies as possible to keep them out of Icy Finger hands. * 1764: Green Meethlites, now native to Phaeleel, begin calling themselves the Phaelites. ** Phaelite science and purpose end up making some compromises in order to win a war for independence from the Meethlites. ** The Meethlite overseer Blazarik Kripanol leads an army to squash the rebellion. ** Dephinol Wilmarik leads a resistance force to victory, leading to Phaelites becoming independent of Meethlites. A city is later named after him: Dephinapolis. The two planets become locked in an endless war. * 1768: Lohtz is officially declared a pirate, when he takes control of the ship crew following the other captain's death and is forced to kill a British official who is revealed to be Icy Finger-affiliated. * 1771: Lohtz's adventures in Hawaii. * 1773: Lohtz discovers the Gerosha Stone. * 1793: Min Lin and Zhoo Lin are killed, but not before alerting the French to the existence of nin-chyo. ** Villains take over Meethlite society and corrupt its ways. The goal of a future human-animal hybrid becomes an imperative. * 1837: Recalling the Marlquaan incident legend, Nathaniel Hawthorne speculates that the pilgrim who disappeared during it may have returned as a ghost to confront Sir Edmund Andros. He writes his short story The Gray Champion in response to this theory. ** While the war rages on Phaeleel and Metheel, exiles from both worlds take up permanent shelter on Earth. Phaelites and Meethlites begin experimenting with the development of connections with governments on Earth to establish effective operatives, but remain undercover for the sake of ordinary civilians. They also ponder creating various types of human-animal hybrid in the hopes of producing an army. Early 20th century * 1911: Alexis Hood from Boonville, Indiana marries Sadasheeva Cherupara from a village in India. ** Arrowfrog is born. ** Tobey Flippo is born. * 1912: The Hebbleskin Gang, forged from Meethlite exiles living on Earth, captures Torimi Hoshijo. * 1913: Molarity is born. * 1916: Dwayne Lloyd is born. * 1922: Sadasheeva is murdered by the Thuggee cult, Alexis flees. * 1923: Marissa Hood is born. ** Centipede Charlie is born. * 1925: Lacey Akawa is born. ** Akiak Sundue is born. * 1926: Rebecca Volstika is born. * 1929: The Hebbleskin Gang establishes roots in the United States. * 1930: The vague "liPo" prophecy results in anti-Meethlite activist Tobey Flippo becoming a prime target of Hebbleskin persecution. * 1936: Alexis dies. At the age of 21, Marissa takes over life at the Hood Cabin. * 1939: Nanaouk Kunuk is born. * 1942: Det. Fred Thernip, Tobey Flippo, Anarteq, Becky Ryba, Centipede Charlie, and Arrowfrog are assembled into a team to defeat Molarity and test Phexo biotech in the Japanese theater of war in World War II. * 1947: Wilbur Brocklyn is born. * 1948: Imaki Izuki is born. Later 20th century See also: The Battle for Gerosha 1950s * 1954: 28-year-old baseball player Steve McNolan enters a relationship with 32-year-old Alison Ligash that quickly turns sour. ** When Steve grows too abusive, 41-year-old Tobey Flippo intervenes. Alison grows attached to Tobey. * 1955: Tobey Flippo marries Alison Ligash. * 1956: Alison Ligash-Flippo gives birth to Stan Flippo. ** Steve McNolan dies of throat cancer in prison. ** Stan Flippo is born. ** Stan is experimented on by Phaelites, in exchange for Tobey and Alison's safety. He is infused with Grandma Centipede, and some of his DNA is used to half-clone him. The half-clone is implanted in Phaelite scientist Insila Murtillo, who becomes the mother of Darius Philippine. ** Marissa Hood is attacked and raped by Dwayne Lloyd. ** Dwayne is apprehended by authorities, and killed in prison because his stares creeped out the other prisoners. * 1957: At the age of 34, Marissa gives birth to Shalia Hood. 1960s * 1960: Charlie Raymond is born. ** Joo-Chin Pang is born. * 1961: Dae Pang is born. * 1963: Seth Lambrelli is born. * 1966: Judge Terry Beliah is born. * 1967: Mitch Brandel is born. 1970s * 1970: Alison dies at age 50. * 1972: Tobey Flippo dies at 61. * 1974: Marissa Hood dies at 51. ** Shalia elopes with Stan. ** Stan and Shalia find the treasure of Henry Lohtz. * 1975: Stan becomes a successful minor league baseball player. ** Shalia becomes a local-area politician. ** Reily Flippo is born. * 1976: Erin Wyer is born to Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer. ** Ashlee Kornsdall is born. * 1977: Monica Shelly is born. * 1978: George Lawence is born. * 1979: Vince Finton is born. ** Eric Stanley Opendi is born. 1980s * 1982: Chris Kennal is born. ** Vanna Kerling, Eric's future blonde, treacherous girlfriend, is born. * 1983: Shing Xú is born. ** Wen Dù is born. * 1984: Jeraime Malestrom is born. ** Imaki Izuki gets into the business of Phaelite technology and working with Phexos. He also befriends Stan and Shalia. * 1986: Aaron Stefflin and his twin brother Mark are born. ** Hadley Mint is born. ** Stung Hornet is born. * 1987: Teal Hog is born. * 1988: Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin launch a successful coup and turn the city of Boonville into an enclave of Hebbleskin interests. * 1989: Reily is kidnapped. ** Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer are murdered as "enemies of the state" for opposing the Hebbleskins' tyranny. ** Stan and Shalia are sent into exile. Shalia is captured, but manages to escape prison before she is executed. ** The Hebbleskin Gang encourages Dukakis supporters to label the Willie Horton ads "racist," while ignoring the facts of Horton's crimes. Mitch Brandel prevents them from shooting police who arrest Horton after he commits yet another murder. ** Stan joins forces with Mitch Brandel to organize an effort to reclaim Boonville. ** Darius is alerted to the problem in Gerosha, and gets a task force ready. *** Darius rescues Reily and Erin, right as both are about to be executed. 1990s * 1990: Boonville is occupied, and under threat. A few buildings damaged. ** The Battle for Gerosha ** The Hebbleskin Gang flees, vowing revenge. ** Duke Arfaas assumes control of the Hebbleskin Gang. ** Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin are killed. ** Gerosha is founded on the remains of Boonville. ** Simon Ardvin is born. * 1991: Stan and Shalia adopt Erin Wyer. * 1992: Lewis Marrington learns of his French family's heritage, particularly their role in Min Lin's execution and the mysterious word "nin-chyo." He goes on to marry his high school sweetheart Cassie Kerkhart. * 1993: The Triangulum is built. ** Rob Marrington is born. ** Ann Kim is born. * 1994: Reily marries Ashlee. ** Donte McArthur is born. ** Jordan Reddelwick is born. ** Laurie Pegol is born. ** The Phaelite Society of Earth, now a liaison between Phaelite Universal Society and the US National Guard, is renamed the Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites, or "SCALLOP" for short. Darius Philippine is declared the official director. Category:Gerosha universe